


Day 302 - The lover’s dance (3/3)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [302]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You don’t usually need much more encouragement than my erection pressed against you.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 302 - The lover’s dance (3/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/717994) and part 2 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/736734)!!

“You don’t usually need much more encouragement than my erection pressed against you.”

John threw his head back and laughed.

“You make it sound like I’m a rabbit. I don’t feel the need to hump a chair just because you walk through the room.”

“You once did.”

“Mh, true.”

“And usually pressing my erection against you _is_ enough.”

“Also true. I was enjoying the moment. I like dancing with you.”

“More than having sex with me?”

“Definitely not. But one does not have to exclude the other. I lured you in with a promise of dancing being sensual after all.” 

“Not the same, though, is it?”

“Sexual and sensual? No.”

“Would you rather just keep dancing? I _can_ unthink it, as you know.”

“Hell, no. I have the whole evening to dance with you. We have an engagement party to attend to after all. We still have some time before we need to get ready though.”

“So we’re done with the dancing for now and can move on to the sex part of the afternoon?”

“No but yes.”

John moved his hand to Sherlock’s head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, rolling his hips at the same time so that Sherlock could feel that pressing his erection against John _had been_ enough. 

They did not make it to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'salsa'.


End file.
